Magic in the middle of the night
by GWRK
Summary: Riven meets Musa the night he hears that he has to go home...what does he promise? And does he holds himself to his promise?


**Magic in the middle of the night…**

It was a night as every other night. The moon was full and the stars were shining bright. There wasn't a cloud in miles. Magic was in the air and affected two people in specific.

Musa was tossing and turning in her bed, figuring out which side she wanted to lay on. There wasn't a position that felt right and there wasn't a chance she could get to sleep. She was thinking about everything that had happened with Riven. Replaying every beautiful and sad scene over and over she came to the conclusion that something needed to be done. There was such a tension in their relationship like they were doing something they weren't allowed to do. He rescued her and kissed her a few times when things got really bad but he just wouldn't open up when there were people around. Not even when it was their friends!

Riven was staring up at the sealing of his and Helia's room. He was trying to figure out how he could open up more to Musa. He couldn't bring up the courage to hug her when their friends were around, let alone tell her he loved her in private. She had done nothing but proven her love and devotion to him and still here he was, doing nothing to actually give form to their relationship. He looked out the window and saw a pink glow in the forest. Not being able to sleep and feeling surprisingly worried he got up, dressed and drove off searching for the source of the glow.

Musa was sweating but Tecna had made her promise not to open the window since she had a talent for attracting mosquitoes. So instead of trying in vain to go to sleep she put on her pink nightgown over her little 'pyjamadress' and go onto the balcony. The air cooled her skin as the wind blew through her hair and softly found its way through her nightgown. She saw the lake and since she wasn't sleepy she decided to go to it. It always seemed so inspiring to her and maybe she could answer her own questions there. There wasn't a lot of light in the forest so she decided to get in her Winx form and fly to the lake.

As he saw the light go out near the lake he sped up. Hoping it wouldn't have gone far he made sure not to overlook even a branch. He suddenly then heard footsteps and stopped his levabike. He carefully walked in the direction he heard the footsteps come from when he was stopped by an overwhelmingly great smell. It enticed him to say the least. It was familiar and seemed to lure him in the right direction. What he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes smile at the same time.

Musa had made it to the lake after several minutes. She could feel the magic that hung in the air around the lake. There were a lot of fireflies that evening and they made it al seem so much more magical, which was hard in a magical dimension. She sat down on a rock and watched the night life at the lake. She was so rapped up in her thought she hadn't heard the levabike or the footsteps that approached her.

He couldn't move. He seriously couldn't. He immediately recognised her. Her hair was loose and falling freely around her shoulders and back. She looked beautiful between all the fireflies. But her smell…her smell was intoxicating him and made him move his feet. He didn't know what to do or what to say but he was moving and had to think of something soon. As if faith was there at that moment he stepped on a branch which made her turn and face him with a shock.

As she recognised her visitor she smiled up at him. He just stood there dumbfound when he noticed that she shivered a bit.

Riven – You shouldn't be out here this late. You'll catch a cold.

He told her, genuine concern in his voice.

Musa – Hi.

She said not knowing what else to say.

Riven – What are you doing out here anyway?

He said sitting down beside her on the rock by the lake.

Musa – I couldn't sleep and it's so beautiful out here. What are you doing out here?

She said raising an eyebrow.

Riven – Couldn't sleep either and when I looked out the window I saw a pink glow.

He said with an emotionless voice, not saying anything about his worried mind when he was riding to the lake.

Musa – That was probably my Winx form.

She said smiling a little at him. He looked at her and couldn't keep himself from smiling a little too. She always had that effect on him. They just sat there in silence for the next 15 minutes just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful scenery. When Musa shivered again Riven as if automatically put his arm over her shoulders bringing his cape with him so she was sheltered from the cold wind that blew over the lake. The fireflies were dancing as if putting on a show for them. As the night enveloped them Musa unconsciously crept closer, putting her head on his shoulder. Riven's muscles tensed at first but he soon began to relax having her so close to him. He put his head on hers and sighed as her scent wrapped around him.

Musa – Riven?

Riven – Yes Musa?

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. She wanted so badly to ask why he wouldn't trust her with his feelings but she couldn't bare it if he said she was just a friend to him. Comparing the pro and contra she kept staring in his eyes. She soon drowned in them and her train of thought stopped.

She looked sad but he didn't know why or what she wanted him to do. What if he lost her someday? He couldn't live without her but he wouldn't feel relaxed when he had her. The worst that could happen to him wasn't not having her but having her and then losing her.

Riven – You should get back to Alfea before Griselda finds out you're not there. Besides you have classes tomorrow.

Musa – You have classes too you know.

She shot back.

Riven – I'll drive you back to Alfea, my levabike is parked in those bushes.

He said pointing to the direction his levabike was in.

With that he got up from his seating spot next to Musa and walked to get his levabike. Musa was left sitting there wondering what just happened. She felt him getting much closer but in a blink of an eye the moment was gone. She watched as he walked to get his levabike. His shoulders were so broad and his arms and back were so muscular. She couldn't keep herself from looking him up and down. He had such an aura of manliness over him. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him and safe with him at the same time. She didn't realize she was still stairing until he was right in front of her again on his levabake.

Riven – Are you coming?

He asked getting a little uncomfortable with the way she was staring at him. He thought he even saw a glimpse of longing in her eyes, just a blink of passion. But he quickly brushed it off. As she shook her head and climbed on his levabike. The way she leaned against his back made him jolt for a moment. He could feel her every curve through his and her clothing against his back. As he started up the motor he tried not to concentrate too much on the person behind him and her arms that had snaked around his waist holding him tight to her. As he sped up concentrating on the road began more and more difficult. He was a fast driver so the higher the speed the more she tightened her arms. Luckily for Riven Alfea was in sight.

Riven – Here we are.

He said as he stopped by the gates and gave her one of his rare smiles.

Musa – Thanks, you really didn't have to give me a ride. It wasn't that far.

She smiled as she got off.

An awkward moment followed as Musa couldn't help but feel pinned to the ground. She didn't want to go to her room still not having answered of her questions. She wanted to ask him why they couldn't be a normal couple in stead of only a couple when they were in danger.

Seeing Musa's face turn sad he couldn't help but think it was his fault.

Musa – Riven, what was the reason you couldn't sleep?

Riven – Oh…nothing.

He said looking down.

Musa – I was thinking about us.

She said looking him in the eye.

Musa – What do we have going between us?

Riven looked at her not knowing what to say. But before he could answer his phone began vibrating. He looked at his phone and it was his mother. He gave Musa a look of sorrow and answered his phone. As the phone conversation continued Riven began to look worried an irritated and it didn't go unnoticed by Musa.

Riven – Okay, fine but…but…yes mother. Bye.

He put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Musa. She looked curious and worried. He gave her a small smile and before she could say anything he hugged her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he said…

Riven – It was my mother.

Musa – Why does she call you in the middle of the night?

Riven – It's afternoon at this time on my home realm.

Musa – Oh…

She said as tried to keep the worry out of her voice and holding on to him tightly.

Riven – She wants me home by tomorrow. There some family thing next month and I have to leave tomorrow morning.

Musa – No! No you can't just leave like that! No!

She cried sobbing in his shirt.

Riven – I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise.

"I'll come back to you", he whispered in her ear.

She looked up breaking from his hold and searched his eyes for what feelings lay there. His eyes had softened and told her he meant what he said. Seeing her questioning look he gave her a genuine smile in an attempt to calm her worried mind. He wiped away the tears that still stained her cheek. He took her head in his hands and kissed her with al the passion that had built up inside him for the past years. When the kiss ended they were both left panting and blushing. He hugged her again. It would be a while before he could do that again and that thought made him tighten his grip more every moment.

Riven – I don't know what we have but I do know my feelings for you are real. As soon as I return I promise things will change.

Musa looked at him searching his face for what he meant by change…

Riven – In a good way, I promise.

He smiled down at her.

They stood there for a while just hugging. Neither one of them wanted the night to end because when the sun came they would have to part. But it was getting cold and Musa didn't have much on so despite Riven's arms around her she began shivering. So as the cold and fatigue began to seep through Riven decided it was time they both went to sleep.

Riven – We should get some sleep. I'll come back as soon as I can.

Musa just gave a sad smile and nodded.

Musa – I'll be waiting.

Riven – If any guy even looks at you in a funny way you tell me, okay? I'm not sharing you.

He smiled at her and she finally responded with a happy smile herself. They hugged one last time and kissed each other good night before Riven sped of in the night leaving a quite happy Musa behind. She couldn't believe Riven kissed her and told her he had feelings for her, and they weren't in any danger! It would take all of her patience and trust in Riven to survive the next month but she would get through it.


End file.
